The present invention relates to data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, and more particularly, to techniques for providing data security for data storage devices.
Access control mechanisms are techniques that are implemented to provide security to data stored on hard disk drives and other data storage devices. Password authentication can be used to provide access control. A major drawback of password authentication is that it provides no real protection against interface attacks.